Warmth of Winter
by DeathMasterUsa
Summary: a little Daiyousei/Cirno, Dai-chan wants to get closer to Cirno but our resident 9 just can't take the hint, what will Dai do to get Cirno?, Shoujo ai , two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, Touhou and its characters belong to ZUN, did this because I wanted to write about Daiyousei and Cirno. They make a cute pair what can I say. hope you enjoy!**

Winter, such a cold and yet warm time of year, the air is laddend with searing ice crystals that cause one to withdraw into their warm homes and spend time together keeping each other company leaving a heated sensation of loving emotion. I am not familiar with such warmth, I spend all my time with Cirno and she is cold all year round not personality wise but in a literal constant regulation of cold. Cirno loves winter greatly and why should she not, its when Letty comes and when she gets to spend time with her, she is like a mother figure to Cirno.

Because Cirno likes winter so do I, at least that's what she keeps insisting should be the reason, but there is more to it than the fact that we can get away with anything during this time, though Cirno probably will never figure it out. It is sentimental for me, I can spend time with Cirno alone more during this time since the others are hibernating even Rumia but she told me it was just to spend time with Mystia, usually we are always together our team that is. Cirno is great company, people just don't understand that she gets a bit headstrong at times, so usually I have to apologize on Cirno's behalf or try and dissuade some bad plan from Cirno's mind. Many of the residents say that I'm a good partner for Cirno, since only I can persuade her most times to behave herself, it makes me blush and go on about how that isn't what are relationship is.

I'm simply her friend, a particularly close friend but a friend none the less, so I don't think we can get any closer.

"Dai-chan! Wake up! Come on Dai!" I heard Cirno yell excitely as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"Whaaa...What is it, Cirno?" I yawned feeling particularly groggy this morning from yesterdays prank, which ended with Mokou being thrown into a hill somehow, (somethings were better left unmentioned as to the events that led to said Mokou throwning.)

"Letty is coming over and I want to learn how to make tea for her!"

"Hmmm...Alright, just let me get dressed."

"Hooray! Thanks Dai-chan, Letty will be so impressed!"

"That's nice and all, but could you please leave so that I can get my clothes."

"...And then we'll go skipping in the snow with ice cream, then we can play hide and seek!" Cirno said apparantly not hearing me and getting ahead of herself with her plans for today.

"Cirno...Cirno! I would love to do all that but before we can do anything I need clothing." I said trying to remind her that I currently had none and that her presence was preventing me from clothing myself.

"Oh yeah...I forgot that...Why are you naked in the first place?"

"Uh No reason in particular...Look just go already and I'll tell you when your older!"

"...Okay makes sense, see you in a bit!" She said running out the door enthusiastically, and shutting it behind her.

I sighed and blushed, that was too close for comfort (the reason was just too embarassing to say), I got up and put on the same blue dress with a small white wave pattern at the bottom that I usually wore, by now I was use to the cold. At first I got sick alot from being around Cirno, but as time grew I eventually built a tolerance to it, and forgot the warmth that eminated from peoples bodies, the warmth that winter always was suppose to bring was only a distant memory now. Though if losing that meant I could be close to Cirno then I was content.

I quickly tied part of my hair in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, I don't know why but I liked dressing like this cause it was more modest looking so I never saw a reason to change my dress, plus it was similar to Cirno's dress so it was a win-win situation. I walked toward the kitchen to teach Cirno how to make tea, hoping that she wouldn't do anything potentially dangerous and possibly burn the house down. Though it was a bit weird that Cirno wanted to learn how to make tea, usually she was a complete tomboy and wasn't intrested in such things, but then again it could be since this is the last week of winter ( or so Tenshi said) and she just wants to do something nice for Letty before she has to go.

Cirno was jumping happily, beaming to the brim with excitement, I was so envious that she could get happy about the smallest things. I opened a cupboard and rummaged for something, wondering what kind of tea would be best for today, so I decided on some camelia tea and grabbed some camelia leaves. I began putting the leaves in the pot and showing Cirno, advising her on making tea in a proper way, the miko Reimu had taught me after I bugged her one summer.

Its funny I had begged her to teach me, so that I could impress Cirno and it did impress her, she was always impressed and proud of her teammates skills, even if she did think it was a little too girly. I did alot of things that I would never have done if it weren't for Cirno, many times I would have just shyed away and lived as a normal fairy, but when I met Cirno I had radically changed my life.

_I remeber Cirno made me a part of her group for no reason, at the time I hadn't fallen for her yet, then she made me come with her to go find other people, Wriggle and Mystia orignially joined because Cirno threatened to freeze them, Rumia joined cause she was bored and cause she had a crush on Mystia. I found a confident in Rumia and told her about me and Cirno, she looked at me like she was still waiting for the news, when I said nothing else she told me how obvious it had been to everyone and she meant literally everyone knew but Cirno herself._

_This made me feel depressed, if everyone in Gensokyo knew it and yet Cirno had never gotten it through her head, it was only after I got to know Cirno that I had fallen for her though I didn't think she would be this oblivious to it. So Rumia suggested:_

_"Why don't you hit on her?" She said casually._

_"Wha-...No I could never, I get really nervous when I talk to her and then I babble on about something weird!" I replied._

_"Ah...Should have guessed...Well look its about winter time so you can try and make a move on her then, try little things and make her feel happy, then you'll have no problem winning her over."_

_"Ugh...Easier said then done...Do you really have to go?"_

_*sigh* "I already told you, this is my chance to be alone with Mystia. She gave me this one chance to come along with her, and I really want to make a good impression."_

_"Okay...I just wish she wouldn't con people...Oh well wish me luck."_

_"Good luck!"_

And I did have luck, I've been extra sweet to Cirno lately and she seems to have been more considerate of what I have to say. I really hoped I could get closer to her, maybe if I try something later today I could push us down that way. I'll need Letty's help though...

"Hey, Dai-chan did I do alright?" Cirno ask as she poured some tea for me to taste.

"Oh...Why, Yes you did this tea tastes delightful." I said , snapping out of my daze.

"Hooray! Letty will be so impressed! Oh thank you Dai-chan!" Crino yelled happily before giving me a great embrace.

"Eeek!...Eh..Uhm I mean No Problem Cirno. What are friends for?" I said trying hard not to stutter and blushing.

"Hm...Your all red Dai-chan,are you alright?"

"Uh...Peachy!"

"Alright then!"

a knock came from the door and Cirno ran enthusiastically for it , and there was Letty smiling softly at the door.

"Hello, Cirno, How are you today?" Letty asked politely, the room's temperature dropping down further several degrees as she entered.

"Hey Letty! I'm great as always!" Cirno replied as usual.

"Heh heh, Hurburus child, we must not be so arrogant."

"Do you want anything Letty?"

"How nice, some tea if you do not mind. You can come out Dai-chan, I'm not gonna bite."

I walked in and sighed, really the woman was just a bit intimidating, after that one winter that got extended into spring she just seemed that way.

"I'm not hiding...So how are you miss Whiterock?" I asked formally.

"I'm doing well, but I wish you'd greet me less formally." She said

" Force of habit...So how has winter been?"

"Same as always , but with you children I'm never bored. Its probably boring to you to listen to an old spirit like me."

"No it isn't...Uh could I speak to you in private." I asked pulling her into a closet.

"Alright what is so secret that you had to pull me aside,Dai-chan"

"*sigh* Well...its about Cirno."

"Hmm, What about Cirno?"

"How do I put this?...It kinda invovles me...with Cirno."

"Is what your implying, what I think your implying? Since I swear I heard gossip implying the same thing."

"Well if you think I'm implying a romantic relatinship...then yes..."

"So I was right! That miko so owes me 500 yen!"

"Wha-...Never mind that, I just need your help winning her over."

"Then you've come to the right person! I like pulling strings!" ( she likes being a mastermind)

"Okay, so I was thinking-..."

"Just leave it to me, Dai-chan, I have the perfect plan."

"Uhm...Alright."

I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...

**to be contiuned!**

**next time will Dai-chan get her wish?, Will Cirno stop being a 9?, What is Letty's plan?, Why can't Reimu catch a break?, And Why am I asking You these questions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two! and as before I own nothing, Touhou belongs to ZUN and so do its characters. oh well, plz enjoy!**

As Cirno brought the tea, I couldn't help but feel as though asking Letty to help me in this endeavor was a big mistake, but then again whatever got me closer to Cirno was worth it. I simply smiled and drank some of Cirno's tea, which tasted as good as the previous pot she made. Letty enjoyed the tea as well, which I knew made Cirno feel happy and more confident, she was beaming with joy.

"So what's the plan for today Cirno? Another prank on someone who is strong, but can't do anything cause its too cold?" Letty mused.

"No...Actually I don't have anything planned today." Cirno said sheepishly.

"Really this is a shock, usually you have a whole day of things planned."

"Yeah, well...I forgot."

"Hmm, per haps you and Dai-chan can help me out with something. I swear their will be a nice reward at the end."

"Oooo! Really! What is it?"

"Well its nothing big or too exciting, just some ingredients I need, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make it better."

"Alright! We'll do it! Right Dai-chan!"

"Well I've nothing better to do." I said.

"Alright, here's the list of ingredients! Make sure you only buy this and nothing more." Letty finally said , giving me some yen and a small list of ingredients.

I grabbed a scarf and shoved the money in my pocket, before me and Cirno departed for the human marketplace. Youkai were too lazy to build one of their own, plus there would be too much trouble caused from that many Youkai being in the same place, so the human marketplace was the best for shopping. Everyone agreed that if you needed something it was most likely there, or at Kourindou but Rinnosuke hardly ever sold anything, so thus it was frequented by a few notable Youkai and humans, like Reimu, Sanae, Byakuren, Kanako, Nitori, Hina, Yuka, and Sakuya the latter being the crabbiest and impatient customer ever.

It was a bit crowded, and I grabbed Cirno's hand so she didn't get lost or run off somewhere, I took a look at the small list Letty had given us. It was relatively simple, with very few items, so we picked up the items on it. Apparantly we chose the wrong day to come as Sakuya was also here shopping, and as I said before she is very irritable around humans, she looked like she was going to murder everyone in the marketplace ( being all the worse since she was completely capable of doing this).

We quickly paid for the ingredients and ran off, even Cirno wasn't headstrong enough to try and challenge the killer maid, especially when she was at her worst. After a mile or so we began to walk, afterall there was no reason to run home, especially on such a nice day. Even though it was relatively cold there was only slight cloud cover allowing the sun to shine and warm the people a bit, even so the hand that held Cirno's was stinging from the extreme coldness, enough that it warm like a fire, but I did not mind one bit.

Smiling we began ascending and flew the rest of the way home, Letty was sitting outside in anticipation apparantly the shrine maid Reimu was there, crying her little shrine maiden tears no less from losing yet another bet, Life seemed to like to kick her down in monetary earnings. But no doubt she would survive this month too...Somehow...

That aside I invited her to dine with us for the night as an apology, I gave Letty the ingredients she had asked for and wondered what she was going to make. She didn't cook, afterall being a spirit of winter made ever dish cold and the heat was hard to handle, but none the less she began the task of cooking the food. I offered to help but she would not have it, even Reimu offered but still she wanted to cook it for herself, so we gave up and waited.

Eventually the room was filled with the smell of sweets, making all of us practically water at the mouth, I opened the door to let out some of the smell, and as the evening became late Letty was finally done. It seemed too late though to make this a private dinner as where ever Reimu and food were everyone in Gensokyo seems to come, the smell of sweets and sake mixed about now as people came in, some with food of their own,other's to simply enjoy what everyone else brought, and some to just enjoy a drink with the miko herself, but main attraction seemed to be Letty's food, which was Mochi.

The house was filled to the brim with other''s coming, laughing rang out through the house, and the whole thing had become the biggest party in all Gensokyo, even bigger than anything Remillia, Yukari, Yuyuko, Reimu, or Kaguya had ever thrown. People snatched up all of Letty's Mochi quickly, luckily I had been able to get the last one. I wondered where Cirno went and flew through the house a few times, before someone said they had seen her on the porch outside, so I flew out onto the porch and eventually found her. It was strange, she was perfectly still and quiet, like she was deep in thought or enjoying the night, it was very unlike her to be so unenergetic and not jumping around.

She seemed more admirable in the moonlight, more then any other time I had ever laid eyes on her, I blushed just thinking about it. I walked up and carefully sat beside her, half expecting her to jump in shock, but she just glanced my way and smiled.

"Seems things always turn out this chaotic, huh?" Cirno said with a laugh.

"Yeah they do don't they." I agreed.

"We never seem to be able to hang out, you know just the two of us, I know that every winter we have that chance but usually Rumia or Letty is around. I kinda feel sad that we can never just sit back and enjoy the day."

"That is kinda unexpected when it comes from you, Cirno, but you know I don't mind it as long as we're together, and besides by now things like this are almost guaranteed to happen when you live in Gensokyo."

"Yeah, But I never seem to have time to be with you! I know I don't seem the smartest or the best, but I really know its unfair that I've never shown you just how best of friends we are."

"You don't need to do that, I already know it...Who else but me knows your favorite past time besides freezing frogs, I know that you like to look for books and try to figure out what each word means, Your strong and brave, and who else but me knows what your really like...I'll tell you! No one! That's how I know that we're really close, that's how I know that we will always be together no matter what! That's how I know that I can be confident in saying this!" I said jumping to my feet.

Cirno looked a bit confused, but I knew that once she heard what I had to say she would understand perfectly well.

"Cirno...I've been with you for a long time, We've always had fun and done things that other fairies only wished they could have done. We've been through thick and thin together, and we've always been there for each other. So there is no person better to hear these words other than you...I've always liked you, maybe not at first but ever since we met I've grown to like you, I've developed these feelings for you and now I can finally tell them to you. Cirno... I love you and I always will, nothing will ever change that!"

Cirno was silent for a bit as she seemed to try and process everything I had said, then she just gave me a big grin and gave me a hug.

"Heh I know, I'm really glad you finally said it and so confidently! I honestly thought you were going to take forever to say those words!" Cirno said facing me.

"What! You knew...But all those times...Guh! All this time you knew?" I said completely surprised and a little ticked off.

"Of course I knew, what kind of nineball do you take me for? I just wanted for you to say it...Come on tell me you don't feel better after admitting it yourself."

"Well...It sorta does feel good, but still...How could you make me go through all that!"

"Aww I'll make it all better." She said hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek lightly.

*Sigh* "Fine , fine just say you won't do it again."

"Don't worry its just a one-way street from now on, and we can go as slow as you want to."

We sat down and shared the now-cold-mochi I had got, then we enjoyed the rest of the night just being together. It was then that I could truly feel the magical warmth that winter could bring, and I knew there would be many more to come, gratefully I now had someone to share it with. So that even when winter has passed with old friends and spring comes to greet new ones, I know that this warmth will stay with me as long as she is here.

**Yes! I finally got this finished! It was harder to think of the ending then I had thought, but in the end I think it turned out mildly nice.**


End file.
